


Dubbed

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Grief, Suicidal actions, power of naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: At the end of things, Kenobi is still a General, still theSith Killer.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Snippets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930086
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127
Collections: Shadows of the Saber (NaNo 2019 Star Wars short fiction collection)





	Dubbed

_ Sith Killer. _

_ Sith Killer. _

“ _ **I hate you!”**_ Screamed a voice as broken as  the spirit.

_ Sith  _ _ _ _ killer. _

Not that his own heart  wailed with every light extinguished,  not the least was the raging inferno screaming up at him.

It might be merciful to finish the deed.

It might be cruel to let him slide into the lava  to join that raging  brutality he’d chosen to become.

But he was still a High General without an army.

_ Sith Killer. _

He knew a colder darkness was coming, almost gleeful.

Dragging the snarling animal up the slope, he grieved and forced sleep on the weakened Sith, burning through old pathways.

Staggering to the Senator, she still lived but Darkness had claws in her if not yet the infants… yet. He sent her to the meeting point under the droids’ care with a message for his intentions. Distance was the only protection he could offer them now.

Watching the ship depart, he fought for serenity to prepare.

_ Sith Killer. _

Empty of everything but grief, he watched the Apprentice try to threaten as the freeze came on tiny feet.

_ Very soon now. _

He ran fingers through the foolish boy’s curls, weeping for the golden boy, the brother, the son. “I loved you...”

He spoke only to the Force now.

The Sith could only snarl.

The transport landed, seeking.

Obi-Wan lit his saber one more time, to face the Sith Master unbowed.

The Emperor was not really smiling as he closed with a glance at his Apprentice.

The Sith’s bait.

The last Jedi Master, the _Sith killer,_ triggered the charges, weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens the you fail to get back to sleep during NaNo.
> 
> Star Wars and these characters are the property of George Lucas and Disney. (hope Disney would give it back) No profit is made or infringement intended.


End file.
